Fall from Heaven
by Metatron Alastor
Summary: Before Time was born, the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven. Condemned to rule Hell for all of eternity. "How you are fallen from heaven, o Day Star, son of Dawn!" One-shot.


A/N: I wanted to write something short about Lucifer being cast out of Heaven, since it is a recurrent theme but has never been shown or told in detail. This in my take on it, mixing information from various sources such as the show, the Bible and Milton's Paradise Lost.

* * *

 _FALL FROM HEAVEN_

The battle was about to be over. It already was, really, the events merely needed to unfold, following their inevitable course. Samael, the Lightbringer, waited in the backlines as more and more of his servants faltered under the blades of their siblings.

The fallen Angels fought desperately, refusing to acknowledge defeat. They had rebelled for their own free will, and none of them was going to give it up willingly. Still, no courage or free will in the Universe could save them now. They were exhausted and outnumbered.

Samael knew. When he had started all of this, he knew this could have happened. Back then, he thought it was worth it. Shaking the unstable equilibrium that held Heaven together was enough for him, and he had managed. A third of his siblings, the sons of his parents, had turned against them.

And now they were getting cut down and imprisoned.

Amenadiel, Firstborn of God, led the army of the Angels still loyal to their father. His black wings obscured the radiance coming from the Silver City and cast dark shadows on the Lightbringer, who waited for his unavoidable fate to come to him. The wound Michael had inflicted him was too grave to be cured quickly, and he couldn't fight back while injured like that.

One of his two last defenders faltered under the attacks of Uriel. The young Angel predicted the movement of his fallen sibling perfectly, anticipating every strike and disarming him. The other one was surrounded by enemies and finally overpowered by Michael, who slashed his flaming blade and gashed his brother.

Samael feels powerful hands taking hold of him.

'Our task has been completed, brother,' Uriel said, looking at Amenadiel. 'What does our father command, now?'

'He has asked me to get back to the Silver City,' answered the black-winged angel. 'I'll get here as soon as I can. Watch the betrayer while I'm gone,' he added, looking sideways at Samael.

He flew off, far from the battleground.

The Lightbringer casted a glance around himself, at all his siblings and once allies as they stood around him, keeping him prisoner and awaiting instruction from their father. They had all been gathered, with no one left behind. Even shadowy Azrael had joined them, and she was standing beside Samael with her blade unsheathed. The glances of every Angel regularly fell on the dagger, the only weapon in existence that could wipe a soul clean from the fabric of the Universe.

No one knew exactly what their sister was staying in the vicinity, but they never asked anything of her.

'So,' asked Samael, brash as ever. 'What plans does our beloved father have for me?'

'We don't know yet,' replied Michael, 'but we will soon enough, as soon as Amenadiel comes back from the City.'

'What? No threats? No warnings? No screaming about the horrible things I've done?'

'No, you're not worthy of our concern. Not anymore. Father will see to your fate.'

'Amenadiel is coming,' Uriel warned him.

The Angels turned towards the Firstborn. The face of the Angel was somber, but it brimmed with satisfaction. Samael's confidence lowered when he saw the expression that was painted on his brother's face, but he swallowed his doubts and proudly fixed his gaze in the eyes of the eldest.

'What now, then?' he asked. 'What did dad had to say about me?'

'Grab him.'

At Amenadiel's order, the two Angels that held him in place gripped him tighter. 'Easy,' Samael groaned, without wiping away the smirk that played out on his lips. The two Angels didn't relent and made him raise, still holding him firmly.

'Follow me,' said Amenadiel, diving down.

With grim certainty, Samael realized they were going towards Earth.

'News from high up?' he asked.

'Yes, that you failed,' replied the Angel. 'Your rebellion brought nothing good to our home, if that's what you're asking.'

'You wouldn't admit it anyway.'

'You said you wanted to bring the conflict here to an end, and you only worsened them. Mother and Father were fighting when I arrived. She has even followed us here.'

Samael eyed at the sky above him, where their mother was indeed standing. He looked, but she had the same stone face she had wore for quite some time. The Lightbringer sighed and turned to his brother.

'What has father decided?'

'Our father has been very generous with you, brother,' the black-winged Angel answered, unnaturally cold. 'You will be appointed with the status of ruler of one of the realms of existence.'

'Oh, really? And what realm?'

Amenadiel stopped and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He turned towards him, unemotional.

'Hell.'

* * *

A lighting bolt tore the skies asunder, and the thunder shredded the air. A line of fire surged through the firmament as Samael fell down. The Universe's brightest star, the herald of light, turned a meteor. The screams of the fallen counted for nothing, because no one could hear them.

When Samael regained consciousness, he was still falling. But he wasn't in any place he had seen before.

Below him was an endless expanse of basalt formations and molten earth. Flames raised from the lava and a thick curtain of ashes darkened the sky above him. If there was really was the sky above him. Behind him, the trail of flames had extinguished. The ground approached quickly, too quickly for his tastes. The basalt began to take the shape of a tangled maze, with small passages.

It was then Samael realized he had been thrown down. Cast out of Heaven, and none had moved a finger to help him. Not even his mother.

He was falling, and he couldn't stop it. He tried to beat his wings, but they wouldn't move. There was a wide, burning lake of flames below him, and he was trying his best not to fall into it. To no avail, unfortunately.

Samael plunged into the sea of flames with a scream. The fire was mysteriously able to hurt him, scorch him and disfigure him. He felt his face being charred, singed and incinerated by the unnatural heat of the blazes. His whole body was shaken by spasms, as the fire consumed it piece by piece.

He thought it was the end, but it wasn't. Two arms grabbed him, one on each wing, and pulled him out of the fire.

'The fires mark you, brother.' Amenadiel's voice was again somber and heated. 'Samael the Lightbringer is no more. Be reborn as Lucifer, not the favorite son nor the radiant herald, but ruler of Hell and torturer of the sinners.'

Lucifer felt his face against the hard rock of the back of the lake. He could still feel the heat of the blazes coming from behind him.

'Of skulls and bones will be your throne, and of black slate.'

Lucifer raised his head. His face was scarred, singed and burnt beyond recognition. The skin was bright red, incandescent, and the flesh had been burnt away for the cheeks, which were now lean and seared. Crimson wrinkles marked his whole head, even the part where his hair once were. They were there no more, dissolved by the heat.

Lucifer coughed ash.

'The underworld will be your home from now to the end of times. Humans who will follow the foolish path you have set them on by giving them the apple will now end up here, so that you can correct yourself what you have wronged. This is what our father wants.'

'He's always been one to go easy on his family.'

Disfigured and harmed, but not broken and his sense of humor intact, Lucifer stood up and opened his wings. They were unharmed, strangely.

'You're still and Angel,' his brother explained, 'albeit a fallen one. You will watch over Hell as long as this Universe exists. You'll be forbidden from entering Heaven, and if Father wants to talk to you he'll do it by himself or by sending a messenger.'

'Well, I hope he'll not need me too often. Anything else?'

'Yes, one more thing.'

The two Angels that had dragged him out of the fire hovered once again over the boiling inferno and put their hands into the lava. They gripped something, that upon emerging looked like a hand.

'What's this?'

Amenadiel didn't answer. The Angels tossed the thing they were holding on the bank of the lake of fire. Lucifer looked, half impressed and half horrified. The figure had the shape of one of them, but with no wings and no skin. The sinews, the bones and nerves had no protection, and they formed a thick layer of tissue that resembled their skin.

'She's a daemon, forged in the fires of Hell from your own incinerated flesh. She's bound to you, for all eternity, as both your guardian and servant.'

And then, the Angels took flight.

* * *

Lucifer, Ruler of Hell, sat on his throne of skulls, bones and black slate. The basalt all around him casted sinister shadows down on him, and the screams of the guilty filled the air. Ash showered down from above, covering the ground. Mazikeen, his guardian for all the days to come, created to serve him, stood beside him obediently.

That was it. It was a new beginning. His Fall from Heaven was complete.


End file.
